Ler'Thor Dorathil
Name: Ler'Thor Surname: Dorathil Title/Nickname: None Race: High Elf C'lass: Ranger/Assassin (ingame a hunter)' Age:185 Appearance: Usually wears a black jacket in public, while has black cowl and black clothes when ''' '''travelling or doing shady business. Alignment: None. Psychology: He is rather calm and usually stalks people that he has interest in and spies on them. If you look at his face he has a scar over his right eye from a deep cut yet luckily he can see with the eye. Birthplace: Quel'Thalas, Fairbreeze Village Actual residence: Traveling Background: Ler'Thor Dorathil was born in Fairbreeze Village in Quel'Thalas. As a child he was very calm and observant. He never played with another children and constantly watches the rangers train, and that's why the adults liked him and the other kids were jealous. His father was a Ranger General that died in the Second War when Orgrimm Doomhammer invaded Quel'Thalas...but before that happened... On a sunny day in Fairbreeze village when Ler'Thor was 125 years old. Ler'Thor: Father, I'm home. Kalren (His father): Welcome home my son, what have you brought us? Ler'Thor: A lynx...it was pretty aggressive so I thought it's better to put it out of it's misery and disturbance. Kalren: Nice hunt, I'm proud of you my son, if only your mother was alive to see you... And that was all the talk as Ler'Thor has gone to the kitchen in their small house and started to prepare his hunt for cooking...and in the night they ate a small bit of the meat for the dinner. Day after... Kalren: Faster boy, you'll never be a professional if you can't do this. *Kalren would slice with real swords at Ler'Thor aiming for his son's blind spots, but he was very surprised.* Ler'Thor: I'll show you...what I trained for countless nights... *Ler'Thor suddenly crouched as his father missed as he jumped up and disarmed his father with very hard strikes at his blades, as he cuts his fathers chest leaving a wide scar all over it* "I win this time..." *Kalren stands up with that wound as he goes to the infirmary to mend his wounds proud of his son's progress, he outmatched his own father, very proud.* That night Ler'Thor took his clothes (which are all black) and also took his travelling clothes (again black) as he left his home with two blades on his belt and a bow on his back with a quiver full of arrows (he mastered marksmanship before). As he came into the lands of Lordaeron he met some bandits who barely hit a human with a knife as the man dropped dead and they soon disposed of the body and took the belongings. Ler'Thor followed the deadly people until they noticed him... Bandit Lord: A follower! Kill him! *two bandits would run up at Ler'Thor as one gets an arrow right in the heart and the other one yells in pain as his earn gets torn away from his body and an arrows carries it straight in a tree* Ler'Thor: And I thought you were strong...*cuts the remaining earless bandit* Bandit Lord: So...you have some skill...way better than they do...You came to stop me? Ler'Thor: I came to find out what you did to the man...he could not have died from merely a strike... Bandit: It's poison...sadly I have no more to get you out of the way...but it can work the other way too. *he would charge at Ler'Thor with two blades making such swift combos aiming for the blind spots to cut him easily down* Ler'Thor: Failure...another one. *would take his blades and disarm the bandit who could not believe his own eyes, just as he disarmed his father, but this time he puts his two blades under the neck of the bandit as he swiftly came behind him* Bandit: Who're you? Just what are you? Ler'Thor: Teach me the secret of the poison...and you may live. Bandit: I don't know how to make it...you can buy it...in Andorhal by the weapon dealer...say that Karter sent you. Ler'Thor: Farewell... *Ler'Thor cuts the throat of the assassin being far enough for the blood not to be on his clothes* "Now to find that dealer...and learn the secret of poison...I'll be perfect." Later when the Horde invaded he hid in the Redridge Mountains and robbed people to survive. None that knew him could understand why he left his home...must be that a dark secret is behind it...But now he appeared in Hillsbrad Foothills, after so many years...and after so many wars. That's it for now, if you want more, well I can write ^^ And I hope there won't be any whiners if Ler'Thor kills them, he's a mercenary/assassin and please...it's RP